


Not Alone Anymore

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little angst, But with a happy ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: It only took a single star in the distance to bring him back to the previous year, when he sat on the porch of the shack alone, to bring back the same feelings of solitude."Hey," a voice calls from behind, tethering him back to reality.A warm arm and a slightly colder prosthetic one wraps around him, solidifying him in this plane of existence. Keith's tense posture relaxes and he leans onto Shiro's body behind him. He lets his hands wander until they find Shiro's and doesn't let go."You shouldn't be by yourself, while everyone celebrates. It’s Christmas," Shiro says.Keith hums in response before he answers, "I'm not alone anymore."





	Not Alone Anymore

The air in the desert was still. It was suddenly a little too quiet, a little too peaceful for Keith's liking. Keith used to think of this place as a respite from whatever was going on at the Garrison, but that had only been when Shiro was still around.   
  
Keith stood at the porch of the desert shed, eyes closed, trying to lull himself in a false sense of comfort that sooner or later Shiro was going to come home — to him. All he could do now was hope. Hope came in with sharp bursts on good days and a trickling amount on bad ones. Today, it flowed through his veins and controlled his train of thought.    
  
Maybe it was just a festive time of the year, he thought to himself, it was going to be Christmas soon enough. He longingly thought of all the other cadets at the Garrison that had gone home for the holidays and he remembered how he used to spend the holiday season in the last few years — with Shiro. Though there was hope, there was also pain and it felt like a thousand tiny daggers pricking his heart. Sitting alone on the porch of the desert shack made it worse, the silence suddenly deafening and peace constricting. The lone star in the sky reflected his position as if it were a mirror.   
  
The shack and the porch were bare; no evidence of Christmas or any festive occasion, except for the candle Keith lit beside him, which glowed softly but constantly as if trying to sustain his hope. He wrapped his arms around his knees, hoping to keep himself together. The candle flickered but, never went out. He missed Shiro; he missed him so much. If he could make a wish this Christmas, it would be that Shiro came back to him.    
  
He wished Shiro could be there now and wrap his arms around him but the only arms around him now were loneliness and solitude, enveloping him tightly in their embrace. Time seemed to stretch on further than the empty desert. Before shutting his eyes for the night, he blew the candle out.    
  
"Merry Christmas, Shiro," he whispered, to himself.   
  
\--------   
  
It was funny how the scene had completely changed the following year, as though fate was flipping the world upside down for him, but maybe it was for the better. 

  
Allura and Coran had no idea about Christmas or what it entailed but the Castle of Lions was decked up in Christmas decorations and spirit, it was enough to make up for the last 10,000 years of the lack of it. The rest of the paladins had gathered around the sitting area of the ship, re-telling memories of Christmas with their families. Sure, it was lonely but at least they had each other out here in space.   
  
Keith had wandered to a viewing window by the side of the room, a faraway look in his eyes as he drifted beyond the space outside. It only took a single star in the distance to bring him back to the previous year, when he sat on the porch of the shack alone, to bring back the same feelings of solitude.   
  
"Hey," a voice calls from behind, tethering him back to reality.    
  
A warm arm and a slightly colder prosthetic one wraps around him, solidifying him in this plane of existence. Keith's tense posture relaxes and he leans onto Shiro's body behind him. He lets his hands wander until they find Shiro's and doesn't let go. He would never let go of Shiro every again, which was something he reminded himself every time the thought of them being apart came into his mind.    
  
"You shouldn't be by yourself, while everyone celebrates. It’s Christmas," Shiro says. 

Keith hums in response before he answers, "I'm not alone anymore."   
  
"Yeah, but you seem a little far away — deep in thought. Is everything okay?" Shiro asks, his tone shows concern. He's about to spin Keith around but Keith turns around on his own. He presses his head to Shiro's chest and his wraps his arms around his waist.    
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Keith says. "Just remembering the last Christmas. It was the first Christmas that we spent apart since we met. And, it just brings back some stuff. But, it's all good now. You're here and that's more than what I could have asked for."    
  
Keith turns his head up to smile but Shiro still sees beneath it. He rubs Keith's back in slow, small circles. "When I was the Champion in the arena, you were always on my mind and you were the only thing that could get me through battle after battle. I'm never going to leave. Nothing in this entire universe can pull me away from you, I promise."    
  
“ I know.” Keith nods and beams brightly, which is brighter than the stars outside. It makes a warm feeling bloom in Shiro's chest and spread throughout his entire body.    
  
"And there's also something else I wanted to surprise you with. Follow me," Shiro says, taking Keith by the hand. He leads him toward the rest but stops at the doorway of the sitting area. Keith looks around him but sees nothing. He checks his surroundings again before he narrows his eyes at Shiro and questions, "What kind of surprise is this, exactly?"   
  
Shiro grins at him and points upward. Keith's eyes lift toward the ceiling, where a mistletoe is hung. Red, black and white ribbons decorate the stem of the green mistletoe as tape holds it in place on the ceiling.    
  
"This is a surprise. We've always joked about other couples kissing under the mistletoe but—"    
  
"But we've never done it before," Shiro finishes for him.    
  
They stare at each other, not able to believe that fate had brought them back together again. Keith glances back at the team, who are still busy with Christmas traditions. He feels his heart swell with happiness because now, he's together with Shiro and his new-found family.    
  
"So, are you going to kiss me or not, Kogane," Shiro teases, mischief in his eyes.    
  
Keith rolls his eyes. "You can't wait, can you?"   
  
"I've spent too long away from you. So, no, I don't think I can wait any longer."   
  
Keith laughs and pulls Shiro closer. Shiro is unprepared, wobbling a little but Keith holds him steady. He gazes into Shiro's steel grey eyes, fingers tracing the pink scar on the bridge of Shiro's nose and the hard lines of his jaw. Shiro blushes at his touch before closing the distance between them as he leans in. His lips gently touch Keith's but Keith dives in, going for a full kiss. They kiss until Shiro laughs and Keith feels love and joy radiating from him.    
  
"Merry Christmas, Shiro."   
  
"Merry Christmas, Keith."    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
